


memories

by bloodshowerz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, light angst?? idk, takes place in the killing game...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshowerz/pseuds/bloodshowerz
Summary: maki is having a hard time after kaede's death





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT UPLOADED IN SO LONG IM SORRY.. ive written things i just dont edit them so they never get uploaded

Maki stumbles around in the dark, somehow she ended up outside. Her eyes meet the silhouette of a girl sitting on a bench. Someone she recognized. She could hear the faint sound of Clair de lune playing.

“Kaede!” Maki runs over to the bench and places her hands on the shoulders of the girl, who she knew as Kaede.

“Maki…” She knows that she’s smiling.

“Where have you been?” Maki felt as if she was hallucinating, which she decided to ignore. 

“I’m so sorry,” 

“Why? Kaede, what’s wrong?” Maki takes a breath and sits down next to Kaede.

“I didn’t mean for it to be like this,” A tear rolls down her cheek.

“Kaede, everything will be okay. Come on, let’s go back to our dorms.” Maki stands up, ignoring the lump in her throat.

“Maki… you know I can’t,” Maki ignores her, reaching out for her hand.

“Come with me. We’ll get through this. We’ll find the master--” 

Kaede pulls away. “I wish that was true, I do. I really do, Maki.” 

Maki puts her hand back to her side, staring into the shallow pond in front of her. She knows when she looks up she’ll be gone. She’s realized it isn’t real. She clenches her fist, her teeth. She sits back down, her hands in her lap. The moonlight reflects off the water, as well as the face of the girl she thought was sitting next to. Maki closes her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Once she opens them they meet with the boy who was standing in front of her.

“Maki…” Shuichi looks down. He knew.

“I know,” Maki gets up, refusing to look back at the bench.

“I know you miss her--” Shuichi reaches his hand out.

“I know. Let’s just go,” Maki mutters through clenched teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i just started v3 its probably out of character but i miss kaede so


End file.
